The Krusty Krab
The Krusty Krab is a fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom famous for serving Krabby Patties. It was turned into an ocean liner in The Krustytanic. The Krusty Krab currently has over 600 million customers served worldwide. It's the 1st most sucessful restaurant in Bikini Bottom while Fancy! is in second place. Staff and Employees *'Mr. Krabs - '''Owner *Spongebob - Frycook, Dishwasher *(formerly, but rehired) Patrick Star - Waiter, Entertainer *Squidward - Cashier Former Employees *'Squidward Tentacles(worked from 1997-2011, 2012-present) joined the Krusty Krew in 1997 as revealed in The Bikini Bottom because he is old enough to have a job. He quit in 2011 in Help Wanted Again and became a clarinet player in tournaments, but he was rehired in February 2012. On June 1, 2012, he finally became employee of the month. * '''Patrick Star (worked in Krusty Krab 2000, 2002, 2006 2007 and 2009) joined the "Krusty Krew" as a waiter in the episode "Big Pink Loser," quitting after the episode. He was hired at the Krusty Krab in the episode "Arrgh!," only to be immediately fired. In addition, he was hired by Squidward as a hat-taker in "Squilliam Returns" when Squidward took over the restaurant to impress Squilliam. In "Bummer Vacation," he took over for SpongeBob as fry cook, while he was on vacation. Also In No Lady, while disguised as Patricia, Patrick was the waiter/waitress of the Krusty Krab. In "Banned in Bikini Bottom," Patrick worked as the bouncer to the secret Krusty Krab. Also, he worked at the Krusty Krab in the episode, "Pat No Pay" because he did not have money to pay for Krabby Patties. Then, in "No Hat for Pat" Mr. Krabs hired him to hold a sign. He was fired in May 2012 for harassment. He was rehired as an employee in the episode, [[The Krustytanic] * Sandy Cheeks (worked in 1999) was recruited by Mr. Krabs as a Krabby Patty chopper for a brief period of time as seen in "Karate Choppers" * Pearl Krabs (worked in 2000) was the idealist for the Krusty Krab in "Bossy Boots". * Eugene H. Krabs (worked in 2002) was hired by Squidward as head cook in "Squilliam Returns," but was found to be a horrible chef, creating a monster appetizer that destroyed the Krusty Krab. * King Neptune (worked in 2000) - After SpongeBob wins the Krabby Patty tournament in "Neptune's Spatula," King Neptune becomes SpongeBob's trainee. * Three teenagers(worked in 2001) were given jobs after SpongeBob and Squidward went on strike, leaving both their positions available. * A teenaged fish asked for a job application in "The Graveyard Shift". * Jim (c. 1985 - ?1999), also known as the Original Fry Cook In the episode "The Original Fry Cook" and probably retired in the 1990s. He resigned due to negotiation troubles with Mr. Krabs about his pension (Mr. Krabs never listened when Jim asked for a raise, finally just walking out, and not returning for about 20 Years). Jim was the best employee ever. * Clown worked with the Krusty crew during the filming of the commercial to relieve stress. He was happy because he had a remaining job in "As Seen On TV" at the Krusty Krab. It's not known what his job is, but he probably cheers kids. * Karen the Computer once worked at the Krusty Krab in a SpongeBob comic, because Plankton was treating her unfairly. *'Fancy French Guy' came to the Krusty Krab during the exchange program in "Le Big Switch",and puts the Krusty Krab in bankruptcy,due to his demands for expensive fancy stuff. *'Stanley S. SquarePants' - SpongeBob's cousin who took over for Squidward temporarily in "Stanley S. SquarePants." *'Gary the Snail' - served as a waiter for the secret Krusty Krab in "Banned in Bikini Bottom." He also worked as a refree when a hockey team practiced in the frozen Krusty Krab in "Krabs a la Mode." Also a Wet-Floor Sign but had slimeall over the floor in "New Digs". He also was the "cleaner of the ick" in "Fungus Among Us". *'Talking Donut - '''Worked in October 2011 as a waiter in the episode "Ghoul Fools". He got eaten by a huge skull monster but it is possible that he grew back, considering he can shapeshift. *'Conrad (worked in 2005,2007,2008,2009,2010,2012,2013) '''- He first joined the Krusty Krew in the episode "Dying for Krabby Patties" in Season 19. He was only seen in scenery. He was mostly seen in the episodes in Season 25, in about every three episode, not counting "Sandy and Pearl". He has been rehired once every year as of 2007, but in 2013 he was fired about a hour after he started cause he was elected the king of Land of Fish in the episode "Spongebob visits the Land of Fish" in Season 32. Menu Appetizers *Coral-tacos with salsa ... $8.91 *Tacos filled with beans and reef fried coral!.....$2.75 *Nautical Nachos With Spicy Coral Dip ... $3.25 *Barnacle Beans With Seaside Salsa ... $4.50 *Mini krusty dog Sampler ... $6.25 Soups *Soup du Jib ... $3.50 *Shell Soup (regular or extra crunchy) ... $3.50 *Goo Lagoon Gumbo ... $3.50 Salads *Portside Mushrooms Over Seaweed ... $4.35 *Chef's Salad (if you don't mind eating his leftovers) ... $5.50 *Corned Barnacles Over Kelp ... $3.50 Entrees *The Krabby Patty ... $5.25 *The Texas Patty ... $4.94 Fixin's *Seahorseradish Sauce ... 24¢ *Silt and Pepper ... 24¢ *Anchovy Paste ... 24¢ Desserts *Imported Squirrel Nut Cake ... $2.50 *The Octo-Pie Sundae ... $4.25 *Blowhole Doughnuts ... $6.50 *Poseidon Pudding ... $1.25 Beverages *Anglerfish Ale ... $3.50 *Pirate Pop ... $2.25 *Dr. Kelp ... $2.50 *Seawater ... 50¢ Galley Grub *Krabby Patty...........$2.00 - Made June 5, 1950 *Krabby Patty With Cheese ............$3.00 - March 7, 2004 *Double Krabby Patty...........$4.00 - Made June 8, 1950 *Jr. Krabby Patty.......$1.00 - Made November 3, 1969 *Kelp Fries - Made July 3, 1974 Small...........$1.00 Medium........$2.00 Large...........$3.00 Extra Large........$4.00 Extra Extra Large.........$5.00 Gigantic (Sharing)............$7.00 *Krusty dog..........$4.25 - Made September 18, 2010 W/cheese............$6.50 *Veggie dog...$7.00 - Made December 7, 2010 **W/cheese............$7.25 *The Texas dog ... $4.99 - Made August 19, 1988 *Krusty Deluxe dog...$3.00 - Made September 25, 2010 *Coral Bits - Made June 28, 1950 **Small...............$1.00 **Medium..............$1.25 **Large...............$1.50 *Kelp Rings............$1.50 - Made March 13, 2012 *Salty Sauce...........50¢ - Made January 7, 2011 *Kid Meal...........$4.99 - Made August 2, 2007 *Double Dog Meal....$3.75 *Triple Dog Meal....$4.00 *Quadrouple (4) Dog Meal....$5.00 *Quintouple (5) Dog Meal....$6.00 *Sextuple (6) Dog Meal....$6.50 *Septuple (7) Dog Meal....$7.00 *Octuple (8) Dog Meal....$8.00 *Salty Sea sandwhich.........$1.25 *Sailors Surprise......$3.00 *Golden Loaf...........$2.00 **W/Sauce.............$2.50 *Kelp Shake............$2.00 *Krusty Nuggets **Small (5) ...............$2.00 **Medium (10) .............$3.50 **Large (15) ...................$4.50 *Extra Large (20) .................$5.50 *Seafoam Soda **Small...............$1.00 **Medium..............$1.25 **Large...............$1.50 *"Sequin Milkshake"...............$2.00 *Seaweed Salad...$1.50 *Krusty Krab InstantEat Plate (A plate that heats food and cools drink with electrical motors) ....$5.25 *Kelp Gels (Kelp-flavored candy) ....$2.99 *Micro Krabby Patty....$1.25 *Fruit Bowl....$8.99 *Mega Krabby Patty....$15.00 *Epic Krabby Patty....$38.00 *Monster Krabby Patty....$60.00 *Sea Nuggets....10¢ Per Nugget *Snow Chow Bag (Freeze-dried bits of kelp mixed with krabby patty meat that's cold)....$4.00 Spongebob Krusty Krab Food - Kelp Rings.png|Kelp Rings krusty nuggets 2.JPG|Krusty Nuggets Category:Locations Category:Resturaunts Category:Places